


Angular (II)

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 16. Angular: acting or moving awkwardly.





	Angular (II)

_No more waiting_. She climbs into Ben's lap like they’ve done this a thousand times before. Kissing Rey is easy; nothing’s angular, nothing’s unfamiliar. Her mouth lets him in willingly, his hands travel down her body to settle on her waist. There’s no shyness in the way her tongue finds his, no need to hide the sweet sounds they coax out of each other. This is what they’re meant to be— deeply woven trust. It’s in the way she kisses his scar, in the way he gently holds her.

 

“I—”

 

“I know,” he whispers. “And this time I am staying.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
